theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Christian
} Christian } Biographical Information Birthdate 18th June, 1402 (Age: 609) Perpetual Age 23 Created By Concealed Status Deceased Occupation Nomad Species Vampire Gender Male Height 5'7" (142cm) Hair Color Brown Eye Color Crimson Red Skin Color Pale } Family Information Companions Connor Marissa Tyler } Special Characteristics Abilities Basic Vampire Abilities } Supernatural Information Significant Kills Irrelevant Humans } Appearances First Seen Eric's Diaries: Destruction Upon Retribution Last Seen Season 1 Played By Shawn Ashmore Christian was a nomadic vampire who is one of Connor's companions. During the war between The Old Ones, Christian helped transfigured and assemble a newborn army for the sake of his companion Connor. Currently in today's society as Connor returns from exhile along with Marissa & Tyler; Christian helps him create another newborn army for another catastrophic war against the The Old Ones. Early Life Christian was an Irish warrior who fought in the Irish Rebellion of 1418, and later against Cromwell's reconquest of Ireland. Christian became a vampire through one of the most common types of accidental transformation: battlefield excess. It was common for nomads to seek out human wars as an opportunity to feast. Once a vampire was totally sated, they might continue to feed for enjoyment rather than need. They might not drain enough blood from the victim to kill, and thus the victim would begin the transformation process. Eric's Diaries: Destruction Upon Retribution Envisioning and contemplating mentally while examining the apex of the moon upon a desolated night, Eric ruminates on the platform of his residence and consistently appraises complicated altercations that could have been foreseen if he would have acknowledge his instincts. Awakening from a depleted foundation of alleviation; Isabella observes her intimate beloved whom is disturbed with consideration. She rapidly initiates from her position and entreats upon Eric’s area of surrounding and inquires the unspecified reasons of why he is unable to remain suspended of consciousness. Eric begins to inform her of how he believed he could have prevented a certain situation from proceeding in a time of distress and contractions; he implicates to Isabella that due to numerous of distractions, he was incapable of culminating what should have occurred centuries ago. Apprehending his emanate affliction of regret and compunction, Isabella indicates that certain conveniences and probabilities are placed within are eternal lives in order to be determined the outcome or result of specific resolutions that are required to be distinguish with abhorrence or admiration. Highly aware of her conservation of exposition, Eric implicates that his consciousness of dissatisfaction is due to not acquiring the chance of eradicating his nomadic adversary Connor and his insubordinate companions; in which he presumes should have not deserved temporary leniency for neglecting the legislation of the celestial government, whom is ruled through himself and his siblings. Destituted from his announcement of estranged implementations, Isabella acknowledges that she conceives his regards of becoming distracted in which resulted in Connor and his companions dematerializing without sightings of apprehension; but implicates that his reason for conceptional aberration was due to the intricate need of emancipating innocent mortal individuals from becoming annihilated at the appendages of negligent newborns whom were in need of liberation. Acquiring her interpretation of meaning, Eric acknowledges that during the previous centuries, the atmosphere was confounded as a time of periodical misfortune and deprivation, due to the consistent exterminations and neglections of mortal individuals whom were being corrupted and transitioned into newborn vampires; in which Eric commences to introduce the horrendous account of the atrocious and specific chronicle. Occurring during the year of 1533, abstruse and consistent eradications of mortal individuals began to confound numerous of towns among the eastern seaboard. Aware of the concurrent implementations, The Old Ones were accurately pending on the account of a depreciated nomadic coven whom was governed in the accordance of Connor; in which has been neglecting the imperialistic legislation that was established millenniums before an abundance of vampires were colonized among the world. Residing upon preliminary domiciles in the town of Chance Harbor, Eric and André decided to ambulate among the esplanade in order to clear their consciousness of the atrocious confliction in which will soon attain its presence within their cordial settlement and to discuss the intensions of what has led to a horrendous affliction. Intrigued upon the conception of eradicating numerous of innocent individuals whom were obligated to transition into newborn vampires, André begins to implicate that this has been the originated uprising of a specific immortal that has taken into consideration of his initiative to annihilate an entire lineage of indestructible immortals whom are unable to be extirpated under all circumstances; as he congregates within the atrocious depths of discussing the assured predicaments that would be caused and inflicted upon the mortal residents that are currently residing in their specific domiciles, in which he concludes in the concern of mentioning that their primary assignment will be considered immense to contain if the harrowing amount of newborns are condensational. Acknowledging his brother’s sarcasm towards a certain extent and highly aware of his accurate description of their upcoming obligations; Eric extricates that his intentional center of attraction lies in his appendages, due to the numerous of reasons to eradicate the specific immortal responsible for creating such an environment of crucial pandemonium and disorganization in which has questioned their effectiveness and authority among other covens residing within various districts of the world each of them inhabit, which he conclusively implies that his current acceptation is to emancipate the mortal individuals remaining within their preliminary area in order to develop a strategic method for preserving the lives of humans instead of obtaining their decision of becoming immortal. Considering the guidelines to an extensive accordance, André explicates that their existence and their companions are the dominant disposition to be classified as a requirement to assure secure and prominent upon. Recognizing his influential announcement, Eric implicates how their time upon this reluctant system has provided assistance of being naturally drawn to persistent and perseverance in which will be necessitate throughout the upcoming contention. Informed about the erroneous plague that has endangered every mortal being upon the eastern seaboard, Ariana and Michael install themselves upon their common room, discussing the rational conduction that their adversaries has arranged for their benefit in order to gain formal ability and effectiveness. Ariana begins to implicate that throughout the centuries, critical times has been positioned with rebellious immortals who seek to accumulate the endowment and capability of personally administering the celestial domain with ignorance and simplicity; as their beliefs and the specific legislation that her sibling has established since the beginning of their creation has been mentally and physically disregarded with a decreasing account of caring or benefiting from the contribution of immortality and becoming immune to the spiritual entity of eradication, which Ariana concludes in detail that their reign will become consistent. Recognizing her endearing fortification, Michael explicates how his occasions and lustful intent becomes the primary condition of never ignoring, due towards the appearance and actuality of their existence and required to instill the vital fluid of mortal individuals within their immune system in order to persevere and endure the challenges each of them face upon daily intent; in which particularly demonstrates the abhorrence and animosity their adversary have against their coven and legislation, which informs with integrity that no immortal should be conducted through parturiency and salaciousness in order to abide their authority whom has the means to end their existence when necessitated. Acknowledging his awareness, Ariana implicates how her internal emotions will decline the inadequate benefit and advantage of administering forgiveness to a coven that has defiled their allegiance towards their criterion. Conditioned with puritism, Michael explicates that his honor lies upon the accurate amenities whom has shared absolute ascendancy and jurisdiction with purpose and generosity. Conceived upon the insolence and imprudence their creation has established, Camille and Vincent ambulate within their residence in order to discuss the dominant principles of avidity and insatiableness. Addressed with concern for their continuation upon the domain, Camille begins to explicate how her mental affections has consistent awareness of becoming desolated and eradicated from the appendages of a certain coven who despises the fact that her ancient coven has orchestrated the idea of preserving the existence of numerous immortals that ambulate and reside among the each commune and vicinity in which is installed with reconciliation and agreement that has been established among all immortals of distinctive species and incomparable attainments, as Camille concludes that intermediate entities will continue to admonish their existence without further exoneration for retribution. Acknowledging her convectional opinion, Vincent begins to implicate that his primary concept of conflictive immortals is that many will consistently become hostile in certain situations in order to create constructional newborns to complete their informative conditions that deal with exonerating the lives of innocent individuals who are commonly unaware of the existence of such destructive celestials that ponders upon the night in order to consume the internal vital fluid of the living, in which he begins to explicate how their origins have been highly astounded towards mere mortal individuals that have been produced to fulfill their inner desires of remaining pure and perfected with immune abilities that has kept their classifications under distinct precautions. Understanding his forum, Camille implicates that judicial and horrendous incidents will soon begin to unravel the misfortune that numerous of immortals dislike, due to the official and required legislation that one must abide towards eternity. Attaining her compensation, Vincent implicates that their indestructible lineage was established in order maintain balance between the mortal and celestial society, which can cause atrocious confirmations. Contained within a particular domicile of numerous grimoire’s which are consisted with questionable spells that could aid the original coven in their upcoming conflict of interest; Victoria Bennett and Isabella discuss the beneficial decisions of becoming involved in disturbing causes that results in the extermination of newborns whom are unable to be given the choice of compassion and indecisive allegiances. Ordained towards her acknowledgement, Victoria begins to explicate that she has been involved in catastrophic incidents based on the expulsions that vampires have caused consistently throughout her recommended interims as a disciplined necromancer in order to install balance between the forgiveness and moderate legions of nature, whom has provided the earth with the required materials needed in order for immortal celestials among the night to acquire specific imperfections that will be accustomed towards their internal and external conformity of general purposes, which Victoria concludes her informative inquiry concerning the tolerance she endures for celestials whom are vulgar and condensational. Acknowledging her informal purism, Isabella begins to implicate that during the specific interim when she was transitioned into a newborn immortal, she became distant in informing her internal anatomy that eradicating the lives of mortal individuals whom seemed to deserve the clarification of death was considered an unlikely alliance in which she was able to form throughout a periodical time of grieving the existence she once had upon a domain and the eternal life she was beginning to live along with the most ancient immortal she fell compassionately in love with, due to the reference of not treasuring the horrendous results she committed when her internal anatomy craved for human vital fluid in measures of benevolence. Astounded towards her profitable result, Victoria explicates that majority of her instincts have mentioned that most immortals among the night have been accustomed of acquiring emotions, which are imaginable. Accepting her priorities, Isabella implicates that the primary and condensational accordance is particularly the reason of deciding whether experiencing atrocious ideals can assure her protection of becoming annihilated from a higher source of formalities. As an additional contrivance is exterminated from the perennials of Connor and his fellow companions Tyler, Christian, and Marissa; their presence begin to exceed the lives of mortal individuals and administering each of them an existence of formidable pleasure. Classified with contentment and exhilaration, Connor implicates how his mental intentions has provided him with ultimate resolutions that are recommended in order to eradicate the lives of the original coven of immortals, in which he conveys their unlimited potential and disregards the contradictions of claiming their accurate limitations that will determine the upcoming credentials and opportunities each mortal individual will thrive upon, as he concludes that periodical inclinations will eventually assume the rigorous precedents due to the arrangement he has established, which will prosper to his advantage in time and result in monumental expectations. Acknowledging his concepts, Marissa begins to explicate that fabricated interpretations has been envisioned throughout her mental state of mind in which has informed her of how the original coven of immortals have arranged to defend their existence and issue an annihilation method to eradicate each newborn immortal whom may be considered a definite threat towards the innocent mortal begins that are deranged within that specific jurisdiction, as she concludes and mentions how numerous of convectional allegiances have formed along with their current adversaries in order to increase their outcome of exonerating their specific ultimatum. Entrusted upon her visionary abilities, Tyler begins to implicate that intermediate speculations have been rumored to be indestructible to exterminate the appendages of the original coven whom are classified as the first of the vampire species in which are acquired with unlimited strengths and limited weaknesses due to the matter that as millenniums progressed, as did their immunity to become dynamically enriched with superior meaning within the internal and external anatomies, which he concludes that taking the initiative to attain their predilections is worth gaining instead of implicating whether the chances of pursuing their current agenda is limited. Engaged upon the accreditation, Christian explicates that constant memories has plagued the consciousness of his own as he regains the informal curiosity of acknowledging the consistent process of how the original coven managed to annihilate an entire accumulation of newborns whom were responsible for defiling the legislation established to preserve the existence of themselves in which was expedited throughout a continuity of districts that held vampires whom was quite aware of the consequences, as he concludes that an enlistment of hindrance is considered treacherous against their ambition of perishing their current adversaries for less effective endowment. Illuminated based upon their perception, Connor informs each of his companions that ambulating among horrendous tribulations is considered their primary exclusion to fulfill their intentions in order to claim their perception of the celestial atmosphere. Abstained from the perennials of constipated inclusions, Eric is awaiting upon the insignificant moment in order to eradicate the newborn alliance Connor has gained over the calamitous of interims in which Eric is joined by his siblings Vincent, Michael, André, Camille, and Ariana whom suggested their alliance would be conformed through the witch companion Victoria Bennett and Isabella. As the town is evacuated with numerous of foundations, Eric instills himself upon the platform as silence descends throughout the area of surrounding, in which he intensively perceives movement from kilometers of distance and mentally informs his companions to abstain their position and precept when Connor’s newborn alliance are in distinctive range. Navigating along the inclined eminence, Connor and his companions Marissa, Tyler, and Christian dispatch their entire force of newborn immortals to intrude upon the domiciles the original coven. As the newborn alliance infiltrates rapidly, The Old Ones begin to excessively dominate their specific choice of discrepancies in which Eric and Vincent maliciously decapitates the internal spinal cords of several newborns as Michael, André, and Camille execute the boundary of newborn immortals aspiring to exceed their way into the domestic residencies of mortal individuals whom are adumbrating in terrifying contributions. Conjuring horrendous and atrocious endowments from nature within, Victoria acts upon righteous intervals and predominately ensures pain inflictions upon numerous incentives of newborns in which causes them to decrease their movement of precocity as Isabella thrives upon the advantage in order to decollate their appendages which exterminates their lives in immediate complexions. With an induction of his newborn army massacred, Connor informs his companions Tyler and Christian to intrude with excessive preservation in order to assume their prestigious inclination while he informs Marissa to remain close, due to the distinction of fewer exigencies to engage within. Entitled towards a cognitive accommodation, numerous amounts of unknown newborns begins to vivaciously intervene in the presence of Isabella as she fends for her existence in such a horrendous act of liabilities, until Eric rapidly incapitates each of the unknown newborn’s capitulums within an essential minute. Unable to realize their incoming strategic method, Tyler and Christian excessively insinuates upon the vicinity of the original coven in which each of them are constrained in the appendages of Vincent and Michael in which leaves Connor and Marissa outnumbered in abhorrent vexations. As Vincent and Michael wait upon the initial obligation from Eric in order to eradicate the existence of Tyler and Christian; Isabella, Victoria, Ariana, André, and Camille position themselves according to their adversary’s standpoint of view. Eric remains punctual as Connor and Marissa excessively intervene upon his presence; while Connor begins to inform him that his inconsistency of remaining alive within the celestial domain has previously expired with proportionate circumstances in which will soon become cognitive towards his understanding and his fate will become obliged if compassion would demonstrated in order to release his companions from the appendages of his indestructible siblings. Intrigued upon his understanding, Eric begins to implicate how his inconsiderate behavior has eliminated his entire alliance of newborns whom were unable to mentally defend their purpose for existing within a celestial atmosphere of specific immortals whom are inquired to compensate what each of them has consistently acquired in there eternal existence, instead of compounding for a cause and leader who claims to become the inevitable savior of the vampire species, due to becoming a distinctive essential that only wants to be estimated above his superiors. Although accepting his indecisive proposal, Eric implicates to Vincent and Michael to abdicate Tyler and Christian for the forgiveness and consideration he has sworn towards the celestial legislation until Connor becomes promptly enraged and rapidly tries to withdraw a wooden stake into the central nucleus of his adversary’s cardiac organ, in which Eric configures his solution and intensively restrain Connor and punctures his anatomy to the nearest impediment. Before Eric could eliminate the existence of Connor, Marissa becomes frantic upon her condition to view the death of her mate in which she is apprised from the encounter of a mortal being trying to departure from the premises. Marissa refuses to hesitate and rapidly confines the human from the cervix and instructs Eric to release his appendages from Connor or she’ll recommend in exonerating the existence of an innocent woman. As Eric becomes in contempt of his emotions for the holiness and sanctity of human individuals, he gradually releases Connor from his restrainment and obliges Marissa to appease what she bargained. Refusing his resignation of fulfilling the required duties he sworn upon, Eric begins to interpret Marissa’s consciousness and is astounded to hear how her bargain was considered an abrupt aspersion, which leads Marissa to vivaciously extract the innocent woman’s cervix with no contempt as she rapidly dematerializes along with Connor, Tyler and Christian. Misleaded towards his previous vitalities and proceedings, Eric rapidy advances towards the woman’s position in order to oblige her existence with compunction and penance; highly aware that it was considered his internal affection for human life that inacted instead of abiding within his legislation and fulfilling the appropriate objective of eradicating the specific immortal responsible for lives consumed among an atmosphere of vexation and adversity. Commencing within the concurrent duration , Eric concludes the horrendous and atrocious reminiscence that continues to plague his consciousness with such guilt and remorse, as he implicates that numerous of exigencies and adversities have occurred due to the effectiveness that has been declined to be provided for the dominion of vampires whom has decided to live amongst mortal beings in order to establish a primary resolution that will give them recognition for cognitive comprehension, due to the predicament of residing in an atmosphere that has their paramounted commencment of never enquiring whether human vital fluid will be distributed to each financial institution that retains influential meaning among their existence in which he concludes that intermediate objections will soon occur. Acknowledging his inquisition, Isabella implicates that on the specific interim when their previous adversaries dissipated with no absolute indication was considered a communication announcment in which Connor and his primary companions will eventually recompense in order to culminate what each of them commenced during a horrendous period of regret and synical contributions as she conclusively explicates how she has never considered his internal affections an abberation of fulfilling his allegiance towards the mortal society and the entire dominion of vampires, as she will consistently abide within his reasons for existing in such a tormented atmosphere with despair and tribulation. Exceedingly amused upon her admonition, Eric begins to explicate that her existence and verbal announcements has provided his internal humanity with a ratiocination of accordance and retribution in which will provide each of them with eternal optimism. Admiring his consultation, Isabella begins to implicate that her transition into an immortal has administered her with emotional intellect in which is considered an ability to inform others how she truly encounters and appreciate the love given; as Eric recommends that her existence was established in order to convey his conduction of adulation and devotion, which provided Isabella with intentive jubilation as she embraces Eric with consistent and endearing salutations upon the midnight extension. During the ending credits, Connor is exhibited within a unknown destination in which he begins informing Marissa, Tyler, and Christian that their eternal juncture of avengement and retribution has presented itself with aligning contradiction that will be sanctioned within time. Season 1 As Season One begins, Christian was a long-time companion to Connor and his bestfriend. He helped create, recruit and train the newborn/werewolf army that Connor began while trying to exterminate the vampire authority, The Old Ones. As Isabella returned home, Marissa and Christian breaks into Eric's residence and tortures Isabella for information concerning the plan of The Old Ones on how they will annihilate Connor's and his army of newborns. As Eric's feels the pain and agony of his progeny, Eric returns to his residence and decapitates and intacts Christian's heart while Marissa escapes the area. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. *'Super Speed' - Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Christian has the ability to switch off his humanity. Being technically deceased, vampires have the power to eradicate their ability to feel emotions such as fear or guilt, allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. A vampire without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over five-hundred years old are said to lose it altogether. *'Enhanced Emotions' - Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for vampires; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - He possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dream. *'Anger' - If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, a vampire’s strength can become temporarily heightened and can even subjugate an older vampire within the moment. *'Eidetic Memory' - Vampires are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Weaknesses *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires and if they are exposed for too long. It will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Old One. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in, they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to The Old Ones. *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' The device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction:' If a vampire's heart is removed with horrendous extraction, it will cause instant death. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood, it will cause the vampire to become severely weak. If a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart, it will result in death. Physical Description Christian is described as hard-faced, 6'5" tall, lean and with an imposing countenance. Personality Christian is usually very quiet. He can, however, be kind. While hunting, he mostly prefers English men. He was not as fascinated by the stories of supernaturally talented vampires, but learned to grow fond of various immortals, who had the different types of abilities that differ from his own. Category:Vampires Category:Species Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Covens Category:Films Category:Supernatural